


Someone to Love You

by squid_one



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (TV)
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frank Castle - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_one/pseuds/squid_one
Summary: Frank Castle stumbles upon a little secret you've kept hidden away for the two years that he's known you.





	1. One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super adult work, hopefully it will be polished and well written out. It has BDSM themes, without too much sadomasochism. I am always open to ideas and suggestions!

You could feel the mattress shift as a heavy weight settled beside you, the springs gave little groans of accommodation and you tried to open your tired eyes. You received a gentle 'shh' and a heavy hand gently laid on your shoulder. You nodded and pulled the blanket a little tighter to your chin.

"Fell asleep doin' work again..." you barely registered as you began drifting off to sleep, the sound of shuffling papers of little concern to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You jerked up out of your deep sleep, breathing heavily and throwing the blanket aside. You groaned and looked around; the spot next to you mussed and the pillow was on the floor, heavy, black boots were carelessly taken off by the doorway. You slowly climbed off the mattress and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, but there he was, brushing his teeth at the sink, looking like a giant in your small bathroom.

 

"Frank, gotta' pee," you mumbled, tugging at his grey t-shirt sleeve.

"Well go on," he said with a chuckle before spitting into the sink.

"Come on, get out!" you shooed him away, a blush spreading across your face.

"Yes, majesty," he teased you on his way out.

You quickly went to work preparing yourself for the day, even if it was your day off, you still needed to run errands and you really didn't want to put them off for too long. When you were done brushing your hair you went to the living room and sighed at the mess you had left. Frank was sitting on the couch, a small notebook in his large hands, his face a mask of concentration. At first you didn't think anything of it, you went about picking up socks and glasses and tidying up.

"What...is this about?" he asked tentatively.

You looked over at him and your eyes widened in shock as you finally realized what he had found.

"Oh god, Frank, that's so personal!" your voice was a horrified whisper and your heart was pounding behind your ribs.

"Baby," he began, but he was cut off by his phone ringing, "We're talkin' about this later." 

His voice was almost ominous, you nodded quickly and he handed you the little notebook, his large hand cupping your cheek and his brows knit together in what you could only guess was frustration. You nodded and clutched the notebook to your chest, biting your bottom lip.

"I ain't mad," he reassured you, quickly answering his phone.

He left and you let out a breath, scrubbing your face with your hand in frustration. You opened the notebook and tears welled up in your eyes; it was a secret fantasy, something from your past that you hadn't indulged in for such a longtime, but the appreciation and the need to have it in your life in some small way led you to keep the little notebook. You would periodically add entries to it, instances when Frank would praise you or compliment you or touch you in just the right way, when he was a little rougher in bed than usual and when he would take care of you afterwards. He would make a perfect Dominant partner, but you didn't know quite how to approach him with this desire. You sat on the couch and sighed, all the gumption and energy puffing out of you with a an audible sigh and you held one, well-worn page between two fingers.

_Should I just tear it out? Should I...throw the whole thing away? He must think I'm a freak or something._

The thoughts went through your mind sluggishly and you decided to hold onto the notebook, in case this was the last thing about you that could really chase away the Punisher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you finally heard the door knob turn, it was dark out. You had done laundry, dishes and paid a couple bills and now you were sweeping. Your heart leaped into your throat and you stood stock still with the broom in your hands, breathing a little harshly. Frank closed the door quietly and shrugged off his jacket with a groan, when you realized he was injured you hurried into your bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. He was already filling a glass bowl with water and reaching for a rag from under the sink in the kitchen.

"Frank, go sit, let me do this." you said firmly.

He nodded and pulled a chair over to sit at, right next to the sink. You set everything out on the kitchen counter and he was breathing heavily, slumped over. His broad shoulders and bowed head, elbows resting on his powerful thighs, made you swallow hard. He was wounded, but still so attractive to you. You began cutting off his t-shirt with your triage shears and he grunted as you grazed a gash on his back. You proceeded a little slower and tented the shirt more to avoid anything else, but once the fabric split away and revealed what looked to be whip slashes spread all across his lower back you realized that this was going to be a very painful night for him.

"S'ok, just...need it cleaned up." he panted, his voice rough and deep.

You bit your lip and frowned, but soaked up a rag and set about cleaning his wounds. He would wince here and there, but not much, you kept a steady pace and after about about four rags and two bowls of fresh water he was finally clean enough for you to start flushing and stitching. You filled a syringe with saline and flushed his worse injuries, quickly suturing the muscle together to slow the bleeding. There were five gashes that were probably going to need a real doctor to close them properly, but Frank never worried much about seeing a doctor after you patched him up. Once you had closed the deeper tissue, you began closing the skin over it and he was almost unconscious at this point, but every time you tried to tell him to get up and let him take you to a hospital he shook his head and stayed stock still. You wiped him off with a fresh rag after what felt like the whole night had passed and you sat on your legs in front of him, resting your hands on his knees and letting your head slump.

You sucked in a shuddering breath and he rested a hand on your head, rough fingers clumsily stroking your scalp. You dug your fingers into his knees and grimaced, feeling the heat of your tears building up behind your closed eyes and your throat getting tight as you fought it.

"S'alright, you gotta cry, you g'on an' cry, baby." he reassured you with a slurred voice.

You began crying softly at first and as he kept on petting your head gently your crying became outright sobbing, shoulders rocking and your whole body tight and uncomfortable. You pulled your self up suddenly and while you were crying you dug through the first aid kit, pulling out some antibiotics and two Vicodin pills. You offered all three pills to Frank with a glass of cold water and he took with a shaking swallow. He reached a hand out to you and you helped him up and supported his body as you walked him to the bedroom where you let him fall onto the mattress as gently as you could. You went to walk away and he grabbed your hand, pulling you onto the mattress with him and clutching your body against his own.

"Jus' stay." was his firm command and you nodded.

 

You gently took his stiff arm and put it over your waist, his fingertips sought your soft stomach and he let his fingers pet you lightly. He was fast asleep and you stayed put, knowing the smallest noise or movement would wake him up and eventually you drifted off as well.

\------------

I don't know, the flow feels a little forced, but I'm trying to write it out a little more succinctly than the way I typically write and speak.

 


	2. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank delves into your hidden desires, asking and learning about what makes your blood boil and what makes your heart race

You were expecting to wake up with a heavy weight on your body, but you felt surprisingly light, so you rolled over and found nothing more than some blood stains marring the empty space next to you. You frowned, you hated washing your whole bed set so frequently, but you climbed out of bed, stretching and popping your uncomfortable body out. You had dozed off in your day clothes under Frank urging you to stay with him as soon as you were done cleaning him up. You stripped down and put on some yoga pants and a loose tank top and you slipped on your house slippers. You were pulling your sheets off the bed and decided to do the pillow cases too, stuffing everything into your hamper, when Frank limped into the bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched you, his breathing still a little labored, his thick arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Frank..." you started, feeling self conscious under his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"I wanna talk to you." he said simply and then he turned and left.  
  
You sighed and frowned, worried of what he might think or do. Would he leave? You hoped desperately that he wouldn't disapprove to quite that extent, so you set down your basket and went out to the living room, wringing your hands together and chewing your lower lip. He looked up from his seat on the sofa and patted the space next to him, you quickly took the spot and avoided eye contact with him.  
  
"Look at me," he said quietly.  
  
You shook your head and squeezed your hands a little more tightly over your lap.  
  
"I said. To look at me." his voice was more stern and you quickly snapped your eyes up.  
  
He held your gaze and you could feel your tears start to prickle and obscure your vision.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about that notebook?" he asked you somewhat quietly.  
  
"I, um, I," you stammered, feeling the tears up and pour over, running down your cheeks.  
  
Frank lifted an arm with a grunt and motioned for you to sit closer to him. You scooted over and his heavy arm came down around your shoulders, stroking your exposed skin gently, his callouses comforting.  
  
"Don't cry, darlin', I ain't, mad or upset or, whatever else you might be thinkin'." He assured you.

"It's a little difficult for me to talk about openly..." you began, a quiver in your voice still.

"What'll make it easier to talk about?" his thumb was still stroking your skin comfortingly.

You shook your head, biting your lip. You had never really spoken about this openly with someone you weren't involved with as a submissive and while you had been with Frank for a couple of years now, you had never brought up this aspect of your life before. Everything was pretty basic vanilla, aside from the fact that he enjoyed being a little rough now and then and it was always in ways that you enjoyed. You hated being open about this in such a vulnerable and verbal way.

"Let's start easy. You think I would be a good dominant partner?" he asked you softly.

"Yes," you bit the inside of your cheek to hold back the Sir you wanted to call him.

"You think I'm mean? Hm, too aggressive?" he went on.

"No, not at all!" you replied quickly, putting your hands on his thigh.

"How can I give you what you want if you won't help me understand, huh, darlin'?" he punctuated the last word with a soft kiss against your temple and calloused fingers on your cheek.

"This is why. You're caring and protective and assertive and...that's what I want, that's what a good, uhm, dominant partner is..." you almost felt foolish, telling him these things.

"Shit, s'just what a good partner is s'posed ta be." he pulled you into a hug, wincing slightly as he tucked you against a wound.

"It's different, yeah a good partner should be all those things, and more, but as a dom, it goes deeper than that." you took a deep breath and pressed on, "It might seem silly to you, but I like being tasked, I like presenting my dom with a choice, I like having someone to check in on me and, well, I feel silly talking about it."

"You're such a strong woman, though, why?" his hand was in your hair, fingers lightly scratching your scalp.

"I don't want to be subservient." you tried to clarify.

"You'll just have to teach me along the way, then." he said as he put you at arms length.

You could feel your face heat up and your heart was hammering in your chest. Frank fisted his hand in your hair and tilted your head up, his lips were just inches from your own and you could easily smell the gun powder on him, even though he had showered recently. His hot breath wafted across your face and you pulled your hands onto your lap.

"Put your hands back on me," he commanded gently.

You quickly set them back on his thigh and lightly dug your fingertips into the powerful muscles.

"That what you like?" he practically growled at you as he barely pressed his lips against the skin of your jawbone.

"Yes Sir," you whispered.

"Gotta' say it louder, darlin'." he squeezed the fist in your hair just a little and you sucked in a breath, squeezing your thighs tightly together.

"Yes Sir!" you replied louder, skin blazing under his scrutiny.

Frank had pulled your hair before and it was always a turn on, but this was so much better, so fulfilling. You could feel his fingers lightly scratch your scalp before he pushed your face close enough to kiss. His lips were gentle at first and you dug your nails into his thigh, he nipped your lip and then slipped his tongue into your mouth. The kiss was only getting rougher, his teeth clumsily tapping yours, his lips bruising. It had been a long time since he had kissed you with that kind of ferocity; typically he only did that when he had been gone on a job for longer than a month.

"Baby, I need you." he said, his voice a low rasp.

"You're too badly wounded, I don't want to make it worse." you said sternly, with a hand on his chest.

He frowned, but he sighed and pulled you against him and you eagerly straddled his lap. You gently stroked his sides and then his chest, feeling his muscles twitch here and there under your fingers. He was definitely in the mood, you could feel his hardening length through his pants, your bottom giving a light grind against him, causing him to moan and grip your ass firmly, squeezing you down on him. You let out a surprised groan and braced your hands on his broad shoulders.

"Such a fuckin' tease, though." he whispered into your collarbone.

"But you love it." you said softly, rocking your hips.

"I'll show you how much I love it." he gripped you around the waist and hefted you up to carry you into the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meehhhhh, comments are appreciated as always and kudos are nice too! open to suggestions and questions, since this may be a learning experience for some as far as D/s relationships can go. You'll find no rapey 50 shades BS here. I know the chapters are short right now, but this is just a side project.


	3. Marks

Frank leaned down over the mattress, letting you fall gently onto it and gently running his thumb down your lip before his eyes trailed over to the bare bed.

“What happened ta’ the sheets?” he asked you, his voice gruff.

“Oh, they're in the hamper. I think I have a spare set in the linen closet.” you went to sit, but Frank's large hand pressed you back down onto the mattress.

“Nah, princess, I'll get ‘em.” he said.

You watched him limp to the linen closet for a moment before you moved to get off the bed, but you were stopped by his gruff voice, “Did I say you could get off the bed?” 

It was a simple question and you swallowed hard at the implication that you were about to do something he didn't want, “No Sir.” 

You quickly sat back down and he offered you a warm smile that made your heart beat faster in your chest. His arms were full with new bed sheets and he prompted you off the bed and began making it on his own.

“Can I help you?” you asked shyly.

“Course darlin’, get the pillows.” he said before throwing them at your face.

You chuckled and took the pillow cases from him, by the time you had crammed the pillows into them Frank was already finished making the bed and he sat down on the mattress, thighs spread wide and eyeing you with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. You swallowed hard and sat next to him, but apparently Frank had other ideas, so he slipped an arm behind you and pulled you down across his muscular thighs. You swallowed hard and made yourself comfortable, arching your back slightly and making a show of wiggling your ass for him. He let his large hand slide down your back slowly and over your bottom, giving you a squeeze. That was nothing new, Frank often had fun just touching and squeezing your buttocks, but now it was like he was seeing some new possibilities presented to him with the way you were positioning yourself and openly inviting his touch.

“Do you...want to be a little, um, rough? Please?” you asked him, eyes on the green paisley comforter underneath you.

“That what you want, darlin’?” his voice was a thick, rasp above you and you could feel his cock getting a little swollen under your ribs.

“Yes, please.” you practically whined, pushing your ass up into his palm.

“Tell me exactly what you want.” this was like a dream come true for you, his warm hand sliding teasingly along your bottom, you wanted him to rip off your thin yoga pants and spank and squeeze your ass til he couldn't take it anymore and pressed you into the mattress to fuck you as hard as he wanted, as hard and as deeply as you needed him to.

“I...I, um,” you stammered.

“Baby, you can trust me.” he said softly, his hand squeezing before giving an experimental slap.  
You moaned softly and gripped the comforter, nodding quickly, “Harder, please?” slipped out of your mouth.  
His hand came down again, only slightly harder than before, but it made you moan, “Like that, baby?” he asked you.

You nodded eagerly and he put both hands on you, squeezing and stroking before finally slapping the other cheek, he repositioned you so that your ass was right on one thigh and your torso was on the mattress. He worked both hands over you, alternating spanks and praising you, squeezing your ass cheeks together, digging his fingers into the soft and supple flesh through your pants and then finally, the moment you were aching for, he tore the yoga pants, leaned down and kissed your bottom before slapping you particularly hard.

“Fuck!” You yelped, arching your back.

“You ok? Too hard?” he asked with concern as he leaned back to look at you.

You shook your head, “No, please, I liked it. Do you-do you like it, Frank?” 

“Yeah, I do, baby.” he gave you another hard swat and you were squirming now.

Feeling him spread your ass and slide a finger down the center to slip into your soaking wet pussy had you moaning his name and biting your lip. You could feel the pleasant sting on your bottom as he gave you one more hard swat, the warmth radiating for your sensitized flesh, his fingertips lightly skimmed the abused flesh and it made you twitch over thigh and gasp. He quickly pushed you further onto the bed, off his lap and roughly spread your legs open before unzipping his pants and positioning his thick cock at your wet entrance. 

“Don't stop! Please fuck me!” You begged him.  
His slid into your slick heat with one, strong thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside you and you almost cried out at the sudden fullness. You could swear he felt much bigger than he usually did, but then he gripped your ass with both hands and began roughly bucking into you, the weight of his body pushing you into the mattress and making you grunt more than moan, his hands trailed up your back as he pounded into you and he pressed you down by your shoulders, your name escaping his lips like a whispered mantra and finally, when your throat was dry and raspy from grunting and screaming in pleasure, he reached underneath you and rolled two fingers over your clit at a frantic pace, making your legs spread apart farther and your voice raise in pitch. 

“Want you to cum, hard, baby, cum just for me.” he whispered to you.

He almost never tortured your clit like this, he knew how sensitive you were to it, but all he wanted right now was to wring your orgasm from you fast and hard. His free hand gripped your hip and he slipped his fingers off your clit and into your already stuffed pussy to slick them more, the sudden overly full feeling had you reeling and crying out and he worked his fingers in rhythm with his cock for a moment before pressing them back to your clit. Your climax rocked through you like a lightning bolt and you saw stars as you   
screamed out, legs shaking underneath the mountain of a man on top of you until he finally followed your lead, your pussy spasming around his cock as his cum filled you. He pressed his hips hard up against you and he just let himself empty inside you.

“Fuckin’ shit, baby, I fuckin’ love you.” he moaned out.  
“I-I love you, too, Frank.” you whimpered out, tears streaming down your cheeks.

He slipped out of you and lay down beside you, you shakily lowered yourself down completely onto the mattress and Frank pulled you against him, his hands soothing down your body and his lips raining kisses down onto your forehead and cheeks.

“Such a good girl. Did you like that? Are you ok? Tell me whatever ya’ need baby, and I'll get it for you.” he cooed at you.

You snuggled up against him and nodded, before whispering, “I loved it, you were so good, Frank. I just need to relax for a few minutes and then a shower would be nice. Did you like it? Was all that...was it ok?” you asked him, your hands pressed against his chest. 

“I loved it, baby, I really did. I'll get your shower runnin’ when you're ready.” he stayed next to you, hugging you, touching you gently and whispering praise into your ear.

Your body trembled when you inhaled for a few minutes and you were pleasantly exhausted, you could still feel where his strong hands had been on your body and you knew there would be marks, proof of his connection with you, his dominance, his love. It made you smile softly as you pressed your face against his chest.

“Think I'm ready for that shower, now, Frank.” you told him softly.  
°°°°°


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue, until I get the next chapter out.

Uh, lots of cautions here, kidnapping, abuse, captivity, death, blood, and a happy ending.

••••

You pulled your one good leg up to your chest, straining with the effort. The smell and the damp air in the little cement room made you sick, made you shake, you knew it was only a matter of time before they came back for more of you. It was twisted, this game they were playing, you weren’t sure if you would ever make it out of this alive now. They had kept you for 2 weeks now and they were breaking you down more than your body had ever been broken down before.

They found out about your secret through a very particular online dating site and contacted you hoping to go out, hoping to get to know you, lying about who they were. Under the guise of being a man new to the scene of Dominance and submission, BDSM, and consensual kink, the men courted you, sent you photos of only one of them. You had no idea that Brock was actually a pair of men that had been doing this regularly.

You agreed to meet Brock at a cafe not far from where you lived and the tall brunette that showed up to meet you looked just like his photos, it was a good sign. You chatted for a while, he bought you a cookie and a tea, once you finished he offered to take you for a walk. Then you were thrown into a truck and tied up and gagged.

The two men took turns abusing you, beating you, burning you. They weren’t interested in you sexually at least, but they recorded it, so they could each go home and enjoy their videos how they saw fit. At first they fed you regularly, good meals, plenty of water and now you were down to jerky and 2 bottles of water a day. 

You listened hard for them, their heavy shoes alerting you they were coming to the cellar. They were talking, “Tonight, we gotta do it tonight. They said that nut job is gunning for anyone he thinks is doing bad shit.”

“Calm down you pussy, the Punisher has better things to do than come after guys like us.”

“Nah, man, this shit is getting heavy. We gotta get rid of her. Drop her at, at the local ER.” His voice was frantic.

“Are you fucking stupid? Gotta kill this one. She’ll talk for sure.”

It sent a chill down your spine. You pressed yourself into the far wall of your little cell and pulled yourself up on your good leg, holding your battered right arm against your chest. You would make a run for it, nothing to lose at this point, nothing to gain by behaving for them anymore. The blonde opened the cell without looking at you and you fell forward, all your weight behind your shoulder, then you grabbed his maglite flash light and hobbled past him, bashing the startled the brunette against the temple and pulling yourself up the stairs. 

You looked around for a moment, trying to orient yourself and finally spotted a screen door. Finally freedom, fucking freedom. You pulled yourself up and limped toward the door, screaming for help, pushing your way outside and becoming completely disoriented.

You were in the middle of nowhere, there would be no one here to help you. You tamped down the panic that was rising up in you and quickly looked for somewhere to hide when you heard the rumble of an old van pulling up to the house. You made your way to the driver as he stepped out, a marines haircut, broad shoulders, powerful arms.

“The fuck is this?” He muttered, looking down at you.

“Pl-please, please help. These men in the house…they…” You sobbed as they both made their way out.

“They been hurtin’ ya, princess?” He almost growled the words.

“Yes.” You whispered.

“Shit, hey man, weren’t expecting you for another couple hours.” The brunette said.

You were suddenly terrified of the man you were holding onto, until he opened his mouth again, “They won’t be hurtin’ you anymore, darlin’.”

The next few moments were a blur of violence, cursing, blood, crunching bones and teeth were all you could see. Then, at last, you saw the man, standing and panting, wiping blood from his mouth with a bloodied black sleeve. Your heart pounded in your chest, blood rushing to your ears and then the man was at your side, picking you up like a princess, like you were a fragile and broken feather despite the fact that you knew you were still quite heavy. This man didn’t even grunt to lift you and he set you down in the back of his van like his most precious cargo.

He took you to the hospital, said he was your neighbor and he found you like this on the way home. They seemed to buy it and you were quickly admitted, radiographs, MRI scans and lots of pain killers later, you were resting in your room and the man was permitted to see you.

“S'your name, Sir?” You drunkenly slurred.

“Frank, miss. Yours?” He asked.

You introduced yourself and he smiled, gently taking your hand in his own. You asked if he would come back tomorrow and he promised he would and he did.

He came every day that you were in the hospital. He brought you sweet things, flowers, books, magazines and finally when they were discharging you, he was in the lobby waiting. 

“Frank, you didn’t have to do this.” You said as you smiled up at him.

“I know it, but I wanted to. Gotta make sure the princess gets home safely.” He said with a handsome smirk.

Ever since then, he was with you, your constant companion. The love of your life and the fire in your heart.

Frank Castle.


	5. Bolder

Frank was dozing on the sofa when you came home from work, his light snores a pleasant surprise. He was typically out when you got home from work and usually did his best not to wake up when he came in, which meant less time spent together. You leaned over the sofa and took in his healing face, smiling at his battered, but still handsome, features. How many times had he broken that charming nose, you often wondered.

 

“Frank? Baby? I'm home.” You announced as you hung up your sweater by the front door.

 

He stirred and rolled onto his side. You desperately wanted to wake him up in a more intimate way, but he warned you that startling him in his sleep wasn't a good idea and he would always remind you to wake him up from a distance if you could. A well rested, well fed and alarmed Frank was liable to swing madly when he woke up.

 

“C’mon, Frankie, wake up!” You said a little louder.

 

He started and quickly scanned the room before sitting up and yawning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and watching you walk towards him. He reached his arms out and you eagerly straddled his lap, kissed his warm forehead and pressed your body against him as closely as you could. He smiled lovingly at you and wrapped his thick arms around your waist, squeezing your body and inhaling your scent. It always made you feel tingly all over and extra small when he held you like that; a protected little mote in his bear-like arms.

 

“Hey baby, have a good day?” He asked you, voice thick with sleep.

 

“It was alright, my feet are just tired and my back aches, but I didn't have a terrible day.” you said in a sigh, pressed against him.

 

“Mmm, that's good. Does my baby need a foot rub? Backrub?” He asked, running his strong hands up and down your back slowly and firmly.

 

“I would love that so much, but I don't wanna put you out…” you wrapped your arms around his waist and splayed your fingers open on his back.

 

“No trouble at all. Get outta those clothes and I'll run the shower for ya.” he said as he walked towards the bathroom, taking off his shirt along the way.

 

You undressed and held onto your laundry, standing almost shyly in the doorway, and Frank looked you up and down before reaching out and pulling you close to his body. He kissed your temple and took your clothes so you could get into the shower and once you were nice soaked he stood at the edge of the shower.

 

“Gimme the soap.” his voice was naturally commanding and you found your heart racing and your hands quick to obey.

 

He lathered it in his large, calloused hands, making it warm and foamy and he rubbed your back until you were moaning, his hands trailing down to your buttocks and around your hips to soap up stomach and press your back against his chest as he continued up and to your breasts. He reverently cupped them, massaged the foam underneath, against the sides, in between and over the tops of them. His calloused hands made your nipples tingle and begin to peak and when those same hands reached your collarbone you sighed.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, his plump lips right next to your earlobe.

 

“Yes, Sir.” you whispered 

 

“Good. Nothin’ I like better’n makin’ my girl feel like a treasure.” he said as he kissed your neck.

 

He washed your neck, gently and you filled his hands with more soap. Frank then got down on his knees and cleaned your thighs, you spread your legs to allow him easier access and he methodically worked his way down each one and back up. You were a mess of anxious need once he finished and he stood up with a little groan.

 

“Alright, darlin’, once you're all finished, we're goin' out.” he said as he turned on his heel and left.

 

You quickly shampooed and conditioned your hair, washed your face and dried off. You even used the blow dryer, a little bit, you didn't like how frizzy it tended to make your hair. You brushed your teeth and made your way to your room and Frank was standing at the foot of your bed with two outfits on the mattress.

 

“You can pick between the two.” his voice was firm.

 

It made your spine tingle and you could feel the heat in the pit of your belly flare. He had picked a couple of outfits that you rarely wore because they tended to make you feel a little self conscious. One was a slate grey micro dress you bought on a whim when you had lost some weight and he had it paired with dark wine colored tights and one of your extra long, open front cardigans. It was pretty cute, actually. The other one was a pair of shorts that you absolutely hated on your thighs with a cream colored, long tank top and a sunny green sweater.

 

You picked the dress and he put the other outfit away, kissed your forehead and left to let you change. You sucked in a breath and got ready. 


End file.
